Klaine Forever
by Blainyfan841
Summary: Blaine Anderson humain ordinaire fera la rencontre de celui qui changera sa vie à tout jamais,Kurt ,mais Blaine l'iniore que ce dernier est un vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Klaine forever**

**Note de l'auteure:Ceci est une fanfiction basé sur un mélange entre le film twilight et la télésérie Glee. Le film et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement.**

_PVD Blaine_

_Depuis que je suis jeune, ma vie est un enfer. Ma seule raison qui fait que j'existe encore aujourd'hui c'est parce que je n'ai pas le choix, mais je suis tanné de vivre je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de vivre pour encore longtemps. Mais, tout cela va changer enfin, je l'espère, car je n'ai plus le goût de vivre entourer de tout le monde qui ne cesse de me juger sans cesse pour plusieurs raisons._

Voilà ce que Blaine Anderson ne cessait de se dire à chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans un nouveau lycée dans une nouvelle ville.

Ohio, Lima Jour de la rentrée à McKinley High

C'est aujourd'hui que Blaine Anderson alors âgé de 17 ans allait à nouveau franchir les portes d'un nouveau lycée, après avoir passer la majeure partie à Westerville au lycée de la Dalton fut obliger de déménager à nouveau, car ses parents avaient décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de fréquenter un lycée public pour ainsi se mêler à des gens normaux autant les filles que les garçons. C'est alors que ce jour tant redouté pour Blaine arriva, il allait devoir franchir les portes de ce lycée mixte, mais il allait devoir faire attention aux personnes qui ont une certaine crainte face à l'homophobie.

Ainsi Blaine tout en se levant ce jour-là ne cessait de se répéter qu'après tout cela ne devrait pas être si pire, car il avait quand même déjà été dans un lycée pareil avant la Dalton et que le monde allait quand même être sympa avec. Tout en se mettant en route pour aller prendre l'autobus il vit Jake qui voulait lui offrir une voiture qu'il avait toute remontée avec son frère. Cette voiture était tellement magnifique que Blaine l'essaya de ce pas et fut parti en route pour le lycée. Rendu sur place, il du bien évidamment se chercher une place, car le stationnement n'était pas très grand. Aussitôt arriver et lorsqu'il eut couper le moteur il prit une grande respiration et avec son propre courage sorti de la voiture. Tout en marchant vers l'entrée il fit la rencontre de trois personnes qui ont pour noms:Tina, Mike et ès vite et à force de leur parler, Blaine est devenu leur ami. Tina même en profitait pour en apprendre un peu plus sur l'ancienne vie de Blaine tout en se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Ainsi leur plat servi tout le petit groupe se dirigea vers la table qu'il restait de libre.

Alors qu'ils furent tous assis, Blaine semblait porter son regard vers un petit groupe qui semblait vouloir fixer un repas, mais n'ose pas le manger. Bref, il questionna ses nouveaux amis à savoir qui est-ce. Ce fut Marley qui lui répondit :

— De gauche à droite : Elle, c'est Rachel et le mec à côté c'est , c'est Santana et Sam et le dernier seul à part si l'on veut c'est Kurt.

— Kurt wow il a l'air d'un mec très sympa, mais pourquoi il n'a pas de copine?

— Blaine tu vois comment il est habillé jamais il n'aura de copine et en plus il est gai et ici dans ce lycée personne d'autre ne l'ait.

— Whoa attendez, vous dites que peut-être que je pourrais avoir ma chance.

— Quoi? Tu es gai toi aussi Blaine?

— Eh ouais ça vous cause problème?

— Non bien sûr que non, d'ailleurs si tu veux tenter ta chance on est prêt à t'aider si tu veux.

— OK, mais on se voit plus tard, car là je dois aller en cour.

C'est alors que Blaine se rendit à son premier cour qui était biologie. En entrant dans la classe, il fut présenté au reste de la classe puis le professeur lui indiqua d'aller s'asseoir, mais comme tout le monde est était en binôme il du prendre la place qu'il restait. En se dirigeant vers la place il remarqua ce garçon aux yeux bleus azure qu'il avait vu brièvement tantôt à la cafétéria. Lorsqu'il fut assis, Blaine remarqua que Kurt se comportait de façon étrange, mais pourtant Blaine ne dégageait rien en tant telle. C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à analyser les échantillons que le professeur avait distribués entre-temps et le reste du cour se termina ainsi de cette façon. En sortant du cour, Blaine remarqua sur le babillard une liste avec plein d'activité qu'il pouvait faire si ça lui tentait. Il alla donc voir et vit qu'il y a une chorale et souhaitait vouloir en faire partie, car la musique c'est ce qu'il aimait le plus de faire. Sans perdre de temps, il nota les informations puis décida enfin de rentrer chez lui. Aussitôt arriver il s'empressa d'appeler son frère, car ça faisait très longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. C'est alors qu'à l'autre bout du fil une voix se mit à dire :

— Hey Blainey, comment vas-tu, frérot?

— Ça va, bien je te dirais.

— Alors cette première journée à ton nouveau lycée c'était comment?

— Bof normal si l'on veut je me suis déjà fait des amis puis si on veut j'ai flashé sur quelqu'un déjà.

— Pour de vrai à quoi ressemble-t-il physiquement?

— Un peu plus grand que moi aux yeux bleu d'azur mince avec la peau très pâle, voilà en gros.

— OK, mais, ce mec, donc tu m'as décrit est-il gai au moins?

— D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire oui, il est gai, mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment abordé encore. Sinon, j'ai vu, qu'à cette école aussi il y a une chorale et d'ailleurs je songe en y faire partie vu que pour moi la musique j'ai ça dans le sang.

— Oui bonne idée, frérot, allez-moi, je te laisse, car demain j'ai un tournage pour un film, mais t'inquiètes très bientôt je vais venir vous voir toi puis ta mère et tu pourras tout me dire.

— OK bonne nuit Coop.

— Bonne nuit Blainey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre #2

Le lendemain matin alors que Blaine mit les pieds au lycée et lorsqu'il se dirigea pour son cour de biologie, il ne vit personne à sa station. Il se demandait si ce jeune garçon avait changé de cour ou bien c'était peut-être parce qu'il était malade. Bref, Blaine attendit que son cour finisse au plus vite pour par la suite se retrouver à la cafétéria en compagnie de ses amis. Mais Blaine avait juste une idée en tête qui était de savoir où pouvait être Kurt, car pourtant le reste de ses amis étaient là. Plus tard en fin de journée Blaine se rendit à la salle où la chorale tenait les répétitions. Aussitôt rentré il fut vite, remarquer par le professeur de chant qui lui dit :

— Tu viens pour rejoindre le groupe, c'est ça?

— Euh oui, répondit timidement Blaine.

— Bon et bien, Blaine, as-tu quelque chose à nous présenter ou bien tu préfères attendre la prochaine fois.

Blaine réfléchit un peu à savoir ce qu'il pouvait choisir de chanter puis finalement fit signe aux musiciens qu'il était prêt. Ainsi il se mit à chanter Cough Syrup. Rendu au refrain, tout le monde fut vite conquis même, le professeur. Aussitôt, fini, le professeur se mit à dire :

— Blaine, bravo, pour ta performance tout le monde fut conquis totalement,bienvenu au Glee club.

— Merci, puis Blaine alla s'asseoir avec les autres membres.

Pendant que le professeur expliqua ce qu'il allait faire pendant le reste du cour, Blaine vit précipitamment Kurt dans le cadrage de la porte avant de rentrer dans la salle pour rejoindre les autres en s'excusant de son retard. C'est alors que Blaine prit son courage et alla lui parler.

— Tu vas me dire où tu étais parti.

— C'est compliqué et puis j'en avais besoin.

— Mais pourquoi?

— Longue histoire, ah puis cesse de me poser toutes ces questions bordel, toi pourquoi tu es venu habiter ici à Lima?

— OK, OK, ça va j'arrête puis pour répondre à ta question j'y été obliger à cause de mon père qui me battait sans cesse.

— Mais tu sais quoi Blaine, disait Kurt.

— Non quoi?

— Tu me rends maudit, car j'aimerais tant savoir ce que tu songes vraiment à me dire svp, je ne décerne rien via tes pensées.

— Et comment ça, car pourtant je suis exactement pareil comme tout le monde.

— Oui, mais pourtant moi je décerne les pensées de tout le monde, mais avec toi c'est comme si tu me bloques totalement et j'ignore comment.

— Je ne sais pas Kurt sérieux, mais tu ne me fais pas peur.

C'est sur cela que la troupe partit sur leur bord. Blaine décida aussitôt, arriver chez lui de faire quelques recherches personnelles question de juste se renseigner comme cela.

Le lendemain, déterminer à vouloir connaître la vérité sur la connaissance hyperactive de Kurt alors Blaine décida de l'attendre dans le stationnement. Le temps passa et pour ne pas arriver en retard en cour il regardait sans cesse son téléphone, c'est alors qu'il ne vit pas vraiment l'autre voiture qui dérapa et fonça tout droit sur lui. Avant qu'il eu le temps de réagir ou quoi ce soit, Kurt avait bondi droit vers lui et grâce à sa main il stoppa la voiture qui allait les engloutir puis après avoir fixé Blaine du regard, il disparu aussi vite qu'il eût apparu. Au loin, plusieurs personnes fut prise en état de choc et on pouvait attendre dire : « Oh mon dieu! ou encore Blaine ça va? »Pour montrer que tout était correct, Blaine s'était remis debout, mais continuait à chercher Kurt du regard. Après avoir fait un détour à l'infirmerie pour voir si tout était correct, Blaine repéra Kurt dans le couloir en train de parler à ce qui avait l'air de ses amis. Blaine attendit tranquillement qu'ils partent pour pouvoir lui parler seul à seul. Lorsque le moment fut propice, Blaine s'avança et se mit à lui dire :

— Tu sais tantôt lors de l'accident qu'il a failli me couter la vie alors je voulais te remercier.

— Ce n'est rien n'importe qui aurait possiblement fait autant, tu sais.

— Oui, mais pourtant tu n'étais pas là alors d'où provient ta vitesse et ta force, car personne, enfin je crois aurait stopper cette voiture à part toi.

— Oh euh disons que subitement j'ai eu une pousser d'adrénaline et aussi je ne voulais pas que tu meures maintenant.

— Bon OK j'avoue que ça aurait été vite même si pour moi j'avais voulu ne pas y survivre.

— Blaine je vais t'avouer quelque chose depuis que tu es arrivé je t'observe, mais aussi comme tu me parais mystérieux je veux apprendre à te connaître et tout savoir sur toi.

Ainsi la journée passait très vite et aussitôt arriver chez lui, Blaine ne perdit pas de temps et se mit au lit vu qu'il était très fatiguer. Comme il faisait très chaud pour un mois d'octobre, il avait laissé la fenêtre entre ouverte. Pendant que Blaine essayait de dormir, il ne cessait pas de remuer sans cesse. En effet, il était en train de rêver, mais il finit par ouvrir les yeux et vit une silhouette. Cette silhouette c'était n'étant pas certain et vu que Blaine était à moitié réveiller il se mit à murmurer :

— Kurt? Mais qu'est-ce que...

— Shut Blaine rendors toi.

Blaine se rendormis aussitôt, mais avant il voulait savoir si Kurt était encore là alors il alluma sa lampe de chevet et lorsqu'elle fut allumée il ne vit personne, mais pourtant il était bel et bien là tantôt. Peu importe, il éteint la lampe et se rendormis jusqu'au lendemain en pensant à Kurt à nouveau.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre #3

Le lendemain, alors que le groupe devait faire du sport à l'extérieur, Kurt décida donc qu'il était temps pour Blaine de connaître la vérité à propos de lui sur ce qu'il est vraiment, alors il lui dit tout. Blaine totalement surprit, mais en même temps il en savait déjà une partie vu qu'il avait fait quelques recherches déjà auparavant. Plus tard, alors que l'activité fut terminée, Blaine alla donc ce dont il n'avait pas besoin dans son casier. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il vit une pomme rouge qui dévala la tablette. Alors qu'il allait l'attraper, une main plus rapide s'en est chargée. Blaine se retourna et vit que finalement c'était Kurt qui l'avait attrapé puis la lui rendit. Tout en lui rendant la pomme, Kurt y alla avec une proposition pour Blaine en lui disant :

— Blaine, depuis longtemps j'ai toujours été seul et jamais je n'ai eu dans ma vie quelqu'un qui a autant de qualités et qui me comprend parfaitement malgré que je sois différent de la plupart des gens et j'ai su par ailleurs que toi aussi tu es gai alors je ne suis plus seul.

— Kurt, où veux-tu en venir au juste?

— Ce que je te propose, Blaine c'est que l'on devient des amis et pour ma part je mets de côté toute rancune envers toi que j'avais depuis le début.

— C'est d'accord Kurt, je suis prêt à être ton ami pour toujours même.

Ainsi la fin de semaine arriva, Blaine avait accepté de sortir pour une fois avec ses amis. Même si ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment le magasinage, il avait voulu y aller pareil. Voyant que ses amis trainaient dans chaque boutique, il se décida de les laisser en leur disant :

— Continuer de faire votre magasinage, moi je dois aller à la librairie qui est à cinq minutes, environ de marche et au pire on se retrouve au restaurant par la suite.

— OK Blaine, ça marche, à tout à l'heure alors.

Blaine marcha alors jusqu'à la librairie en question et aussitôt rendue il trouva ce dont il cherchait et sortit aussitôt. Alors qu'il était sur le chemin du retour, il vit une gang de garçons. Alors qu'il tentait d'accélérer, il le rattrapa. Par la suite, ils le frappèrent et Blaine tenta de se défendre comme il put, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voiture qui roulait très vite. Aussitôt arriver, dans la ruelle où était Blaine il s'arrêta rapidement et sortit rapidement. Blaine remarqua très vite que c'était Kurt. En se plaçant devant Blaine pour faire face à la gang de gars il se mit à dire :

— Monte dans la voiture tout de suite.

— Mais Kurt...

— Laisse, je vais m'occuper de ces brutes.

Aussitôt fait comme promis, Kurt amena Blaine loin de cet endroit. C'est alors que Blaine en profita pour le questionner, car Kurt était très énervé. Il osa dire quelque chose, mais en même temps Blaine avait un peu peur de la réaction de son nouvel ami. C'est Kurt alors qui parla le premier.

— Tu aurais dû savoir toutes les insultes qu'ils ont dit à propos de toi, c'était horrible tu ne peux ne pas l'imaginer.

— Quel genre d'insulte au juste Kurt, allez, dis-moi?

— Vaut mieux pas, que tu sais, car c'est tellement vulgaire et ça aurait pu être pire encore si je n'avais pas été arriver avant pour interrompe tout cela.

— Merci, alors de m'avoir sauvé à nouveau,mais tu permets je meure de faim moi et en plus je devais aller retrouver des amis au restaurant.

— Oh euh, OK, je t'y emmène alors.

— OK merci.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre #4

C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent enfin au café Lima Bean. Blaine en profita donc pour commander le plat du jour alors que Kurt se contenta de seulement juste, un café. Dès qu'il reçut leur plat et leur breuvage, ils allèrent dans un endroit tranquille à l'abri du regard des autres. Aussitôt installé, Blaine commença ainsi à manger son repas alors que Kurt ne cessait de le regarder. Il était complètement absorbé par le regard de ce dernier et cela paraissait de plus en plus. C'est alors que Kurt décida officiellement de l'avouer, il aimait énormément Blaine, mais il ne cessait pas de penser au fait que possiblement Blaine l'aimait lui aussi. Rendu ainsi au lundi suivant, Blaine réussit à isoler Kurt seul à seul dans un endroit tout à fait spécial et c'est là qu'il se lança :

— Je sais maintenant tout à propos de ton secret, tu as une vitesse très vite, ta capacité à percevoir le danger est inévitable, tu es toujours froid et très pâle. Je sais ce que tu es.

— Dit le, alors Blaine,dit le.

— Tu es un vampire.

— As-tu peur?

— Non pas du tout.

— Je veux tout savoir alors.

— Cela remonte à, il y a très longtemps, j'ai failli, mourir du à un suicide, mais mes parents m'ont envoyé voir quelqu'un. Par la suite lorsqu'il m'a demandé si je voulais en finir avec ma vie ancienne et que j'en voulais une nouvelle, j'ai dit tout de suite oui. Mais il y a quand même quelque chose que je veux essayer avec toi et que je n'ai jamais essayé avant. Aller vient, approche.

Blaine s'approcha ainsi vers Kurt et ce dernier colla donc ses lèvres. La sensation qu'ils ont eue pour la première fois fut magique autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Par la suite, pendant que Kurt continuait à dévoiler tout Blaine l'écouta sans le quitter du regard. À un certain moment, Kurt se décida et prit Blaine sur son dos. Avant de partir, il s'assura que tout est OK et prévint Blaine de bien s'accrocher puis se mit à courir très vite. Rendu au sommet de la montagne, Kurt révéla à Blaine pourquoi il ne doit pas fréquenter le soleil, car il brille de tout son corps. Le lendemain, Kurt décida d'amener Blaine pour la première fois en tant que couple au lycée. Ainsi lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture, main dans la main ils pénètrent dans le lycée toujours les mains liées l'une contre l'autre. Tout le monde ainsi les regarda. C'est ainsi que Kurt et Blaine ne se lâchèrent plus jamais. Ils rentèrent toujours ensemble et lorsqu'ils devaient se séparer parce que l'un avait parfois cour alors que l'autre non ou encore ils avaient les deux cours, mais pas les mêmes. Ils s'arrangèrent quand même pour toujours se retrouver au diner à la cafeteria ou après les cours dans le stationnement du lycée. Plus tard dans la semaine Kurt amena Blaine chez lui pour qu'enfin il puisse rencontrer les autres membres de sa famille. Aussitôt arriver dans l'habitation, Kurt fit les présentations.

— Blaine, je te présente Santana et Sam.

Santana fit un clin d'oeil à Blaine puis alla continuer ses choses personnelles. Par la suite, Rachel et Finn firent leur apparition.

— Blaine, allo alors wow c'est géniale de te compter parmi nous en serrant Blaine dans ses bras

— Merci Rachel, Kurt m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, mais aussi de ton grand talent.

— Euh Ok Blaine vient avant qu'elle continue à t'embêter avec son Brodway dit Kurt.

Kurt emmena alors Blaine à l'étage et rendu dans une grande pièce Blaine vit que c'est là où Kurt passait ses soirées. Pendant que Kurt cherchait possiblement un disque de musique ou autre chose, Blaine admirait la vue du paysage qui était magnifique à voir. Lorsque Kurt finit par trouver ce qu'il voulait, il en profita donc pour s'approcher à nouveau de Blaine puis ils s'allongèrent sur le petit divan puis s'embrassèrent passionnément. Le temps passa tellement vite que Blaine finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Kurt qui lui le regarda magnifiquement de tout son long. C'est ainsi que nos deux amoureux passèrent la plus belle des merveilleuses nuits. Rendu au lendemain Blaine profita de l'occasion que son frère soit en visite et présenta Kurt à ce dernier ainsi qu'à sa mère qui dès le premier contact fut charmer. Pendant que Kurt discutait avec la famille de Blaine ce dernier était monté à l'étage pour se doucher et se changer en vue de l'activité qu'ils avaient prévue, mais que Kurt refusa de dévoiler à Blaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre #5

C'est alors qu'en après-midi,Kurt amena Blaine à un endroit un peu étrange car ça ressemblait à un parc mais en même temps c'était très immense vu que c'était un terrain de baseball. Rendu sur les lieux,toute la petite famille était contente que Blaine soit là pour les voir jouer. C'est alors que pendant qu'ils jouaient ils vivent quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux à très grande vitesse. Cette personne en question était en réalité Sébastien Smythe et son but était de vouloir Blaine. C'est ainsi que tout le monde tenta de le fuyer mais tôt ou tard ils allaient devoir faire en sorte pour que Blaine soit en sécurité. Ils décidèrent donc de monter un plan. Après quelque idées non idéales pour la situation Kurt décida que pour retenir Sébastien temporairement il faut que l'odeur de Blaine soit propagé pour ainsi le faire dévier de sa direction initiale. Kurt demanda donc à Santana de mettre les habits de Blaine pendant que Kurt lui preta du linge qu'il avait ammener au cas. Aussitôt fait elle et Sam en compagnie de Finn ratissa la ville au complet. Mais hélas Sébastien découvrit vite la fusse piste en se maudissant par lui même et fit demi tour jusqu'au lycée où là il se décida à appeler Blaine pour l'attirer dans son piège au studio que ce dernier fréquentait depuis quelque temps. N'ayant pas eu de réponse il tendit d'envoyer un message au Wablers qui aussitôt envoyèrent un message à ès avoir reçu un message de la part des Warblers, Blaine se rendit au studio de chant le seul qu'il existait d'ailleurs en Ohio. Aussitôt arriver et rentrer à l'intérieur il ne vit personne, mais pourtant il entendait bel et bien quelqu'un qui chantait. Tout en avançant de plus en plus proche, il remarqua que finalement c'était une vidéo de lui alors qu'il faisait partie de cette chorale auparavant et que cette chorale avait gagné au début. C'est alors pendant qu'il regardait la vidéo en question, il ne vit pas que Sébastien était derrière lui. Tout en se retournant, Blaine fut projeté dans les airs pour par la suite atterrir près du mur. C'est en se levant que Blaine se mit à lui dire :

— Tu as toujours voulu gagner sur tout, mais tu n'en ais pas capable sans tricher d'ailleurs tu savais pourtant pourtant que tu ne peux pas battre les New Directions surtout depuis que j'en fais partie et...

Alors que Blaine continua à insulter Sébastien, ce dernier en avait plus qu'assez de l'entendre parler. C'est alors qu'il l'attrapa par le coup et avec son autre main il fracassa la jambe de Blaine qui suite aux craquements des os se mit à crier très fort avant d'être envoyé tout droit sur les miroirs du studio. Difficilement suite à la chute, Blaine remarqua qu'il avait quelques morceaux de vitres sur sa jambe qu'il tenta d'enlever du mieux qu'il pouvait. Entre-temps Kurt et le reste de la famille avaient débarqué sur les lieux. Aussitôt, Kurt s'attaqua à Sébastien, mais ce dernier le projeta très haut avant d'aboutir lourdement sur le sol. Par la suite, Sébastien retourna voir Blaine qui tentait de reculer comme il put avant qu'il le prenne à nouveau en lui disant :

— Ton petit ami n'a même pas le courage de te transformer maintenant alors qu'il pourrait le faire. Pour lui rendre si on veut le service, je vais le faire pour lui.

Avant que Blaine ne puisse dire non, il était trop tard, Sébastien mordit Blaine dans le coup, la circulation du venin se faisait très rapidement. Au loin, Kurt avait élaboré un plan pour réussir à se débarrasser pour de bon de Sébastien et s'arrangea pour que tout fonctionne. Au loin, il vit Rachel qui ne cessait de l'appeler, car elle avait retrouvé Blaine, mais inconscient et très brulant. C'est alors que Kurt dit :

— Blaine ne me laisse pas, je t'aime trop.

Rachel enchaina en disant :

— Kurt si tu n'aspires pas maintenant le venin la transformation de Blaine va se faire, je sais que tu peux le faire.

Aussitôt fini, d'aspirer le venin Blaine avait perdu connaissance, mais Kurt avait vu au loin Sam et Finn qui avaient réussi à se débarrasser de Sébastien en le brulant entièrement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre #6

Kurt avait fait très vite par la suite pour amener Blaine qui était toujours inconscient à l'hôpital. Aussitôt arriver, les médecins le prirent en charge pendant que Kurt qui avait pris le cell de Blaine prévint sa mère et son frère. Ce fut d'abord Cooper qui se pointa le premier et demanda s'il pouvait aller voir son frère et lorsqu'il put, il décida d'y aller avec Kurt. Aussitôt qu'ils rentrent dans la chambre, ils virent Blaine toujours allongé, mais au moins il respirait régulièrement. Peu de temps après, Blaine commença à remuer légèrement, mais avant d'ouvrir les yeux faits une légère grimace, car sa jambe lui faisait souffrit. Aussitôt, le mal dissiper, il rouvrit à nouveau les yeux et lorsqu'il eut sa vision plus claire il croisa d'abord le regard de son frère avant se s'apercevoir que Kurt dormait pour la première fois il fut d'ailleurs étonné. Puis il posa la question à son frère

— Où suis-je?

— Blaine, tu es à l'hôpital, tu as eu une prise de bec avec un ancien de tes amis.

— Euh ouais c'est possiblement dû à ça ma jambe dans le plâtre.

— Oui, mais, au moins, Kurt ta sauver, car sinon tu aurais pu mourir, bon je vais aller rassurer ta mère toi repose toi.

— OK

Aussitôt Cooper parti Kurt s'avança près du lit en murmurant :

— Bonjour petit ange avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

— Wow Kurt, c'est fou comment tu embrasses bien, alors sais-tu quand les médecins vont me laisser sortir?

— Si tout va bien possiblement aujourd'hui ou demain.

— OK, car j'aimerais ne pas manquer le bal, car j'ai vraiment le goût d'y aller en compagnie de toi.

— T'inquiète on va pouvoir y aller.

— Même avec ma jambe très amochée?

— J'ai parlé au médecin et ils vont te passer un genre d'artel pour pouvoir marcher malgré le fait que tu sois dans le plâtre, tu vas pouvoir te déplacer pareil, bon OK pas normalement, mais c'est mieux que rien au moins lors du bal.

**Deux semaines plus tard**

Le jour du bal, Blaine essayait d'être le plus détendu possible, car depuis plusieurs jours il ne cessait de revoir la scène qu'il l'avait mis dans cet état. C'est alors qu'il devait faire en sorte que cela cesse de le hanter et il devait ainsi se préparer, car Kurt allait bientôt venir le chercher. Du mieux qu'il put, il tenta de se lever pour essayer de s'habiller en prenant garde de mettre son artel par-dessous son linge pour ne pas qu'elle paraisse trop puis aussitôt habiller, il alla mettre son gel à cheveux. Entre-temps, Kurt était arriver, et, parlait avec le reste de la famille à attendant que Blaine descendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaine descendit doucement les escaliers et finit par arriver au salon où les autres l'attendaient. C'est alors qu'avant de partir Kurt lui posa la question.

— Alors Blaine, prêt à partir pour le bal malgré ta jambe qui doit te faire souffrir?

— Oui Kurt, je suis prêt et concernant ma jambe ça fait plus mal en effet pour le moment.

— Bon OK, alors, allons-y.

— Les garçons, attendez, disait Cooper, je veux vous prendre en photo, car vous êtes vraiment magnifique tous les deux.

Par la suite, ils se mirent en route en direction de l'endroit où avait lieu le bal. Tout au long du chemin Kurt essayait de faire en sorte pour que Blaine accepte de faire un duo pendant le bal, car la chorale avait eu la chance de performer au bal et en plus avec les régionale qui approchait c'était l'occasion. Finalement, Blaine accepta avec joie et en plus leur voix fonctionne super bien ensemble. Ainsi arriver et rentrés dans la salle ils furent, impressionner par la décoration qui était magnifique. Très vite, ils furent, laisser emporter par la musique qui était géniale. Petit à petit, certains membres des New Directions passèrent et chantèrent au profit de la foule qui dansait et chantait. Bref petit à petit, ce fut au tour de Kurt d'y aller. Avant de monter sur la scène, Kurt avertit Blaine de se tenir prêt et resta dans la foule jusqu'à ce que le refrain de la chanson en question arrive. Après un dernier baiser, Kurt laissa un micro à Blaine et partie sur la scène. C'est ainsi que la chanson Perfect commençait et Kurt entama le premier couplet. Le monde adorait Kurt avec sa voix aiguë, mais lorsque la chanson arriva au refrain une autre voix s'ajouta à la sienne. Au loin comme promis Blaine chantait tout en avançant vers la scène où se trouvait Kurt. Aussitôt, arriver sur la scène Blaine surprit tout le monde en faisant le petit bout en rap pour par la suite terminer la chanson les deux ensemble. Après leur performance qui fut très forte apprécier, Blaine invita donc Kurt à danser avec lui un slow qui fit très agréable pour le nouveau couple, mais rien n'était fini, car Blaine avait préparer une surprise à Kurt. Ainsi il se décida d'aller sur la scène et se mit à chanter l'une des plus belles chansons soit Teenage Dream. Pendant que Blaine chantait, Kurt ne le quitta pas du regard. Lorsqu'il eut fini de chanter, il alla retrouver ce dernier qui était très ému puis Blaine avec une grande respiration se lança :

— Kurt, la première fois où je t'ai vu et que je t'ai vu me regarder cela m'a fait comprendre à quel point je t'apprécie énormément même si tu es un vampire d'ailleurs, je m'en fou complètement. Kurt grâce à toi j'ai enfin pu trouver l'amour et je sais que malgré le fait que je sois humain n'a pas vraiment de différence. Je t'aime vraiment, mais je veux vivre éternellement à tes côtés. Je ne veux plus vieillir, je souhaiterais tellement devenir tout comme toi svp Kurt, fais le maintenant, car sinon je ne vois plus la raison de vivre et ma vie en tant que vampire je veux qu'elle commence maintenant avec toi.

Kurt dit quelque chose, allez.

— Blaine c'est toute une déclaration que tu viens de faire oui, moi aussi je t'aime énormément, mais delà à faire en sorte que tu deviennes un vampire je n'ai pas le courage et aussi tu as une famille qui t'aime alors pourquoi tu veux cela absolument.

— Kurt je sais, mais je ne peux pas supporter le fait que moi je puisse vieillir et pas toi. Au pire, je te laisse du temps, car si tu le fais je voudrais le devenir après ma graduation,d'ici là, dit moi que tu vas avoir enfin pris ta décision moi la mienne est prise depuis longtemps et la réponse est oui à jamais avec toi Kurt.

Kurt alla donc y réfléchir même si dans sa tête ça ne sera pas facile, mais il allait être capable de patienter jusque-là.

Fin


End file.
